


day*3. THE PAST LIVES IN MY CLOSET...

by eloveated



Series: DOPIL*WEEK [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cleaning, Fluff, M/M, Past Lives, closet, day3, day6shipweeks2018, dopilweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: "the past lives in my closet... i mean... i kinda lost it in there..."in which dowoon's closet is messy and wonpil helps him clean it.





	day*3. THE PAST LIVES IN MY CLOSET...

*

wonpil sighs. he's been waiting for his boyfriend to get dressed for their date god knows how long, and he's starting to get ticked off. "dowoon-ah... i'm coming in."

"n-no!! i'm not ready yet, hyung! but i'm almost ready, i promise!! i just have to find a shirt!"

"you've been trying to find one for an hour already! i've waited for you for hours, woonie!! we're going to miss the train!" it is, of course, an exaggeration... but the brunette is desperate.

wonpil pushes the door open a smidge before the black-haired boy can stop him. "hyung!! no!—"

but it's already too late, and the brunette is now standing in the room, staring at the heap that is his boyfriend's closet. "what the—"

"hyung... this is totally not how it usually looks..." dowoon bursts out, waving his hands around in a frantic attempt to ease the situation. "it's just always really messy after exam week! ah... how do i say this... the past lives in my closet... i mean... i kinda lost it in there..."

he's standing right in the middle of it all, his hair ruffled by a stray tornado, his chest covered in random fuzzes and scratches, and his face and neck dripping an ocean onto his sweatpants from how much he's sweating. it's... disgusting. wonpil just stands and stares at the open door with a gaping mouth. Well, that's why he was taking so fucking long, he thinks to himself. With a closet like that, he might just drown under all the stuff one day!!

dowoon glances down and 'ah's in eureka. the boy reaches down to grab a piece of cloth from beside his left foot and pulls it over his disheveled head with a wide smile. "ah! here it is! we can go now, pillie-hy—"

"we're calling off the date."

dowoon pauses in the middle of his movements, looking over at his hyung with wide eyes. "b-but jagiya—"

"don't you 'jagiya' me, honey. we're staying here to clean this up."

"but you really wanted to see that concert..." dowoonie tries, hoping to bribe his boyfriend into letting the incident go so they can still make it to the train on time. he even adds in a hug for good measure (after tripping over literally everything on his path to wonpil), but gets rejected. he pouts at wonpil, who is brushing his hand on his jeans while wearing a grossed-out expression.

"honey, you're disgusting. don't touch me. now go wash your face and put on some deodorant. i'll open the window so we don't suffocate while we clean this mess."

"you're such an eomma..." the younger boy bitterly murmurs and is immediately silenced by another push from said eomma.

"go take a shower, actually, geez. your back is soaked! i wouldn't want my dowoonie to get sick because of the breeze, now would i?"

dowoon sighs and grumbles out a quiet, "no, eomma." then he stalks to his bathroom with a prayer to all the restroom gods that there will be a towel hanging on the wall somewhere.

meanwhile, wonpil, who has already opened the window, looks around at the messy heap with sharp eyes and an unsatisfied sniff. he rolls up his long sleeves with a sigh. "let's begin, shall we?" he says to no one in particular, then steels himself for what is yet to come.

the brunette plops onto the only open patch that he can see in the area surrounding the closet's exterior and peeks at what is closest to him. it seems to be clothing mixed with textbooks and comics. wonpil is surprised that there aren't any food wrappers or dirty laundry; in fact, dowoon's closet does not smell bad. it smells like dowoon -- his lavender-scented pillowcase, his axe wave-pattern body wash, his citrus-amber deodorant. the boy picks up a pretty blue sweater and folds it in his lap, then scoots the things beside him into another pile of things so he can set the folded sweater on the floor... which is clean, too, and seems vacuumed, even...

after a few minutes of sorting his boyfriend's clothing items into organized piles, wonpil wipes his brow. "it's so hot..." he mumbles, rolling his sleeves up even higher. he stands up to stretch, bending his body from side to side until he hears his spine ring out with a satisfying crack. "ah... that's more like it--"

he suddenly feels moist arms wrap around him, and the scent of shower droplets touched by shampoo fairies and the soft aroma of dowoon's gently-applied deoderant meets his nose. the brunette smiles and melts into the touch, his eyes closing in bliss. "pil-ah..."

"mm?"

"i need some clothes, please."

wonpil turns around to smack dowoon's shoulder with a laugh and leans down to pick up some shorts and a shirt and underwear for dowoon to wear. "here, you big baby."

dowoon pouts down at the towel wrapped around his waist (that was luckily there when he got out of the shower) and pokes it. "this isn't a diaper, hyung. i'm not a baby..."

"just put on the clothes, woonie," wonpil says with another laugh and gently pushes the fabric into the boy's toned chest. "you'll feel more comfortable."

dowoon nods and heads out the door. wonpil subconsciously follows the entrancing figure with his eyes before he turns back to the heaps lying around him with a groan. 

the black-haired boy soon walks back through the door once he is done and is met with the sight of wonpil struggling to open the top button of his shirt. "hyung!" he bursts out, going over to his boyfriend and crouching down in front of him. "do you need some help?"

wonpil looks up at him, his eyes slightly faint. "uh... can i borrow one of your t-shirts? i don't want to be shirtless."

"only if you trade in your choker."

"okay," wonpil agrees with a chuckle, and tries to take the necklace off with shaking fingers. 

"jagiya, here." and dowoon reaches over to grasp the area behind wonpil's neck where the choker's clasp is, carefully undoing it. the brunette stares at him with those big, brown eyes, and woonie leans forward to plant a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips before pulling back to put the choker around his own neck. his hyung smiles and grabs a t-shirt from one of the neat piles, then slides his shirt off to replace it with the one he just grabbed. dowoon begins to gently take clothing from the messy pile and fold it in his lap, then sets it in the appropriate place. wonpil sends him a fond smile before doing the same. they go about it -- wonpil humming and dowoon happily nodding his head to the beat -- until all the clothing has been sorted. "now i just have to get the boxes from under my bed... we can put things in there, so we can get to the dresser and put the clothes there," dowoon suggests, and wonpil nods in approval.

while the younger boy scuttles over to his bed, pillie gazes around at the piles of random things littering the floor. he reaches under a comic and lifts out a faded vcr cassette. "jackie chan?"

dowoon, having heard the confused whisper, gasps and immediately runs back to his boyfriend, jumping onto him and hugging him close. "aaaah!!! you found it!!!!!!"

wonpil inhales sharply at the collision, falling backwards with both the vcr and dowoon pressing in on top of him. "yah! i'd slap you if my arms weren't stuck under you right now!" he wheezes out. "apa!! it hurts!!!"

dowoon sits up, still straddling wonpil's waist, and pretends to slap himself. "here, hyung. i did it for you."

"thanks," the older boy chuckles out, handing dowoon the vcr. "why are you so happy, though?"

"in the past, i watched this movie every weekend with my parents! so now i watch it after every exam week to congratulate myself!! it really takes me back to when i was a child... ah~" he sighs out, leaning down to give his boyfriend an eskimo kiss. "thank you for finding it."

"did you lose it?" wonpil slides his fingers onto dowoonie's blushy cheeks and looks at his features in wonder while the boy speaks.

"i actually asked my eomma to hide it so i wouldn't find it during the exam week. and then i couldn't find it yesterday when i wanted to watch it, and my eomma and appa are on vacation, and i almost went crazy trying to find it--"

wonpil chuckles at dowoon's childish rambling and stops the boy with a short kiss. "let's watch it now, then."

and that's how the boys end up watching re-runs of jackie chan movies on dowoon's tv, feeding each other cookies and pretending to karate-chop each other whenever a bad guy appears on the screen. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE herp INSTEAD OF help, SO I LITERALLY ALMOST DIED OF LAUGHTER WHILST PROOFREADING...
> 
>  
> 
> "HYUNG! 
> 
> DO YOU NEED SOME...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> h E r p ?"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> fUkc


End file.
